L'apprentissage d'un Roi
by Marjo76
Summary: Edmund aime Caspian, mais s'enlise de plus en plus dans la déprime car celui-ci ne le considère que comme un frère. Une soirée arrosée aura des réactions inattendues, OS Casmund Mpreg...


Hellow ! ^^

Me voici avec un nouveau One Shot (je sais. Encore ? et oui ;P). Cette fois, c'est encore un nouvel essai, sur un de mes couples préférés Caspian/Edmund de Narnia ^^.

**Titre : **L'apprentissage d'un Roi.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à C.S Lewis et les films dorénavant à la Warner.

**Couples : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family...

**Rating : **K+ pour mention de scène de sexe.

**Note :** Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose sur ces deux-là, mais, je ne trouvais pas d'idée adéquate, jusqu'à la semaine dernière =). J'espère que ce nouvel essai vous plaira, en tout cas, moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est extrêmement plaisant ^^.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Caspian et Edmund étaient dans la cabine du premier. Ils se préparaient à aller combattre sur l'île obscure. Le plus jeune mettait son armure en place, tandis que l'autre jeune homme venait de terminer. Soudain, le nouveau roi se tourna vers l'ancien.<p>

-Je vous considère comme mon propre frère, lui dit-il.

-Moi… moi aussi, répondit Edmund, dont le cœur se serra de douleur, et le regard prit une teinte triste pendant une seconde, ne laissant pas à Caspian le temps de l'apercevoir.

-Vous avez abandonné votre épée ? demanda le plus grand, en s'approchant de l'autre jeune homme, se mettant par la suite derrière, afin de l'aider à mettre son armure en place.

-Elle ne m'appartenait pas, répondit Ed', d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée et détachée

-Caspian, entendant cela et ayant terminé de placer l'armure, se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et, prenant l'épée dorée à la garde en forme d'Aslan, il la tendit à Edmund, qui lui répliqua que Peter voulait qu'il la garde.

-Votre frère aurait voulu que vous l'ayez, au contraire, répliqua l'actuel roi.

Finalement, le brun accepta le présent en souriant doucement et le remerciant, sentant son cœur bondir de joie, face à ce geste de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer… plus que comme un simple frère. Ils sortirent tous deux de la cabine, afin de se rendre sur le pont.

Une fois qu'ils parvinrent à l'île dont parlait l'Étoile Bleue, que jalousait particulièrement Edmund, ils sentirent chacun un long frisson descendre dans leur dos. De manière imperceptible, le brun se rapprocha de Caspian. Celui-ci, n'ayant rien remarqué, ne fit aucun commentaire, concentré qu'il était sur ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Toutefois, il n'y voyait pas très clair, du fait du brouillard vert, encore plus intense par ici.

Le navire avançait petit à petit. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'un rocher, où ils entendirent des cris d'homme, qui leur sommait de le laisser en paix. Edmund fronça les sourcils, se demandant sur quoi ils étaient encore tombés. Ils aperçurent soudain une forme se découper dans la pénombre. Edmund alluma sa lampe torche et ils virent le Seigneur manquant, qui brandissait fièrement, quoiqu'avec peur, l'épée qu'il leur manquait pour que le mal cesse d'être.

Ils voulurent lui faire entendre raison, mais l'homme, devenu peu à peu fou, les insultait de démon. Surgissant de la brume, Eustache le dragon fondit sur lui et l'attrapa avec ses lourdes pattes, afin de le hissait à bord du Passeur d'Aurore. Il se retrouva à genoux, brandissant toujours son épée.

-Mon Seigneur, je suis votre Roi, Caspian…

-Caspian ? demanda le Seigneur en se tournant pour faire face au fils de son défunt roi. Mon Roi, vous ne devriez pas être ici, faites demi-tour !

-Caspian, nous avons l'épée, on peut y aller, maintenant, suggéra Edmund.

-Allons-y !

-Et surtout, ne pensez à rien ! Ne pensez surtout à rien ! cria encore plus fort le nouvel homme à bord.

-Oh, non…, soupira Edmund, en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé…

-Edmund, à quoi as-tu pensé, à l'instant ? demanda Lucy, paniquée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, pardonnez-moi ! reprit Ed'.

-Trop tard ! Il est trop tard ! s'écria de nouveau le Seigneur.

Caspian, regardant les flots, vit une longue forme longiligne se découper dans l'eau. Il patienta en se demandant ce que cela était. Soudain, le bateau faillit tomber à la renverse, la forme passant en-dessous, pour ensuite se relever et se laisser voir. Gaëlle, qui était partie se réfugier de l'autre côté, hurla, quand la bête se montra au-dessus d'elle. Lucy cria son nom et elle s'empressa d'elle vers elle. Edmund cria de nouveau qu'il était désolé. Ils commencèrent alors à attaquer la bête, qui prenait surtout pour cible Edmund, l'ayant en quelque sorte, invoquée.

Le nouveau roi avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver au brun. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'ancien roi était pris pour cible… Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Edmund, lui, était comme paralysé, devant l'invocation de son esprit. Il la regardait, effaré, effrayé. Le serpent de mer fondit alors sur lui et tenta de le manger. Seulement, Caspian cria le nom d'Edmund et s'empressa de le faire s'éloigner. Au-dessus de lui, il le sentait trembler comme une feuille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le sentait si vulnérable et cela lui fit bondir le cœur, une nouvelle fois.

Ils reprirent le combat, Edmund prenant son courage à deux mains, tandis qu'Eustache le dragon descendait et se faisait embrocher par l'épée magique. Il gémit de douleur et s'éloigna vers l'île où reposaient d'un sommeil artificiel, les trois Seigneurs. Alors qu'il allait s'évanouir, apparut Aslan. Il gratta le sol de ses lourdes pattes majestueuses et la forme d'Eustache se fit floue. Il redevint soudain le petit garçon qu'il était et l'épée reposa près de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Edmund et Caspian, accompagnés par l'équipage, étaient toujours en train de combattre le serpent de mer géant, sorti de l'imagination du brun, qui trouvait encore du temps pour s'en vouloir.

Eustache finit par se réveiller et se releva. Il fixa un instant ses mains, qui étaient redevenues normales. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'en sourire, qu'il attrapa l'épée et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put, vers la table d'Aslan. Le brouillard commença alors à l'entourer, voulant l'empêcher de réaliser son œuvre. Tandis que, de son côté, Edmund revoyait celle qui le hantait… Il venait tout juste de monter sur le mât, afin d'être à la même hauteur que le serpent et brandissait l'épée de son frère. La Sorcière Blanche venait alors d'apparaitre et lui murmurait de douces paroles, pour le faire la rejoindre.

Le blondinet se battit contre le brouillard et arriva finalement à déposer l'épée. Une vive lumière bleue vint alors troubler le champ de bataille, quand l'épée du Grand Roi Peter scintilla. Edmund se détourna alors de la forme verdâtre de la Sorcière et se concentra de nouveau sur le fruit de son imagination. Il lui cria d'approcher puis, l'embrocha dans la mâchoire, à l'aide de l'épée. Le serpent tomba alors lentement, comme au ralenti, alors que la Sorcière, ainsi que le brouillard disparaissaient, après un « non » hurlé par la première.

Edmund descendit, alors que les nuages laissaient place au soleil, et que le brouillard disparaissait totalement pour laisser apercevoir des dizaines d'embarcations avec des femmes à l'intérieur. Gaëlle hurla un « maman », tandis que son père criait un « Hélène ». Ils sautèrent dans l'eau et se ruèrent vers la barque où était ladite Hélène.

Caspian se dirigea alors vers Edmund, qui lui-même, avait rejoint Lucy. Il mit son bras sur l'épaule du brun et le félicita. Le plus jeune sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sourit de plus belle. Lucy se posa la question d'où pouvait être Eustache, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que lui, qui aurait réussi à placer la dernière épée. Il arriva alors à la nage et Ripitchip sauta vers lui, pour le rejoindre, en blaguant sur son absence d'ailes.

-Edmund, vous allez bien, mon ami ? demanda Caspian.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit le plus jeune, en un sourire rassurant.

Caspian lui rendit son sourire et demanda à ce que toutes les personnes dans les barques soient montées à bord de son navire. Ainsi fut donc fait. La grande souris chanta alors sa berceuse légendaire et s'exclama surpris que l'eau était sucrée. Ils virent alors, au loin, l'île d'Aslan. Ils s'y rendirent et sur celle-ci, Ripitchip abandonna la vie, pour se concentrer sur l'après, après avoir fait ses adieux à ses amis. Aslan affirma alors qu'il était temps pour Lucy de rentrer. Edmund le regarda étrangement.

-Et qu'en est-il pour moi ?

-Toi, jeune Edmund, tu dois vivre ici, jusqu'au retour du jeune Eustache, pour apprendre ce que tu n'as point eu le temps d'apprendre durant ta première vie à Narnia. Dès lors, ajouta-t-il, que tu auras vécu cela, et que ton cousin reviendra, tu retourneras chez toi et deviendras la même personne que tu aurais dû être à ce moment-là, avec des connaissances de notre monde en plus.

-Edmund…, commença à pleurer Lucy.

-Lucy, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je te rappelle, petite sœur, qu'on revenait au plus tard au bout d'un an… Je reviendrai, tu l'as entendu comme moi…, la rassura le brun, en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais Ed'…

-Allez Lucy, soit forte ! Et puis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Caspian est là, non ?

-Oui, je le protégerai, je vous en fais la promesse, Lucy, jura le Roi de Narnia.

-Alors à bientôt, soupira la jeune fille.

-A bientôt Edmund, reprit Eustache.

-Mais au fait, comment fera-t-on avec tante Alberta et oncle Harold ? demanda Lucy, qui venait tout juste de se retirer des bras de son frère.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, ils oublieront que Edmund était chez eux, ils penseront qu'il est retourné auprès de vos parents, assura Aslan.

-Alors, à bientôt, répondit Edmund.

Ils se saluèrent tous et Lucy et Eustache disparurent dans un tourbillon d'eau. Caspian et Edmund retournèrent donc au navire, en silence.

Arrivés là, le brun alla dans leur cabine royale et commença à enlever son armure. Au moment où Caspian arriva, Ed' était déjà parti se mettre dans son hamac. Le plus jeune se sentait bien seul sans sa sœur, malgré le fait qu'il puisse rester dans ce monde qu'il aimait tant. Il soupira fortement et se tendit quand il sentit une main passer dans ses mèches, son cœur tambourinant à n'en plus finir.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas… Je suis certain que tout ira bien pour eux, et qu'il en sera de même pour vous. J'y veillerai particulièrement.

-Pour Peter et Susan, marmonna le brunet.

-Évidemment et pour Lucy aussi, répondit en souriant, le plus vieux, tandis que le cœur du jeune Pevensie se contractait dans sa poitrine.

-J'aimerais me reposer, si cela ne vous dérange pas, répliqua Edmund, les larmes au coin des yeux, mais refusant de se laisser aller devant le nouveau roi.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, répondit Caspian en lui caressant une dernière fois les cheveux avant de sortir.

Les larmes, que le brun avaient retenues avant de combattre, à cause de la tristesse, pendant le combat, du fait de la peur, et après leur victoire, de nouveau de tristesse, mais pour une autre raison, mélangée à de la fatigue, ainsi qu'à cause de l'instant qui venait de se produire, dévalèrent ses joues rendues pâles. Il finit par s'endormir au bout d'un long moment, épuisé qu'il était.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Caspian avait entendu les sanglots étouffés de son ami, et en avait eu le cœur serré. Il se dirigea vers le pont en soupirant, désolé de devoir laisser Edmund ici, tout seul. Il rejoignit Drinian et prit des nouvelles des nouveaux venus à bord. Depuis longtemps déjà, le Seigneur Rourk était tombé dans les vapes, après un coup bien placé de Drinian, qui en avait assez de l'entendre brailler. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son devoir en tant que Roi, il retourna à la cabine, pour s'apercevoir qu'Edmund dormait toujours. En regardant de plus près, Caspian put voir ses traits tirés, son teint pâle et les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Il lui caressa la joue et le brun ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il se détourna en rougissant, mettant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Caspian eut un sourire triste.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous les reverrez bientôt.

-Je le sais, répondit d'une voix étouffée Edmund. Ce n'est pas ce qui me mine…

-Qu'est-ce alors ?

-Rien…

-Dites-moi, Edmund, demanda Caspian, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Pas cela, lui répliqua le brun.

-Edmund…

-Caspian, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi. Je ne vous dirai rien, c'est un fait.

-Ed'…, supplia presque Caspian, d'un air triste.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, Caspian, s'il vous plait, le supplia à son tour, Edmund en tournant la tête vers lui, le visage plus que triste.

-Bien, si tel est votre choix, je vous laisse en paix, soupira de dépit le châtain.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Edmund, le visage ravagé par la tristesse.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit doucement Caspian. Quand vous voudrez en parler, je serais là.

-Merci, sourit un peu l'autre jeune homme.

-Je vous en prie.

Le Roi embrassa son front, comme le ferait un grand frère, brisant un peu plus le cœur d'Edmund, mais le remplissant paradoxalement également de joie. Caspian s'en retourna ensuite sur le pont. Le brun, resté seul une nouvelle fois, soupira et essaya de se reprendre. Il se dit, que, s'il était resté, ce n'était pas pour souffrir, il s'en doutait. Il se releva et alla dans la « salle de bain » attenante. Il prit, dans ses mains, de l'eau, un peu froide du baquet et se lava le visage. Il soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait une tête à faire peur.

Plus tard, quand ils arrivèrent sur les terres Narniennes, Edmund se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre, qui lui avait été attribuée lorsqu'ils étaient venus avec son frère et ses sœurs, quelques années auparavant. Il se mit à la fenêtre et regarda au loin, le vent jouant avec ses mèches lisses et soyeuses. Il soupira, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir survivre en ayant Caspian si près et si loin à la fois, pendant si longtemps… Il se demanda alors fugacement, quand il allait pouvoir rentrer. Et s'il mourrait avant de pouvoir rentrer, que se passerait-il ? Sur le bateau, il ne s'était pas posé ce genre de questions. Il avait passé son temps avec Drinian, il s'entendait bien avec lui. Caspian était souvent venu quand ils étaient tous les deux, comme s'il n'aimait pas les voir trop longtemps ensemble, à rire, à parler. Edmund fut souvent surpris de son expression jalouse, son cœur s'emballant sous l'espoir. Puis, il se disait que Caspian était seulement jaloux, parce qu'il ne s'approchait presque jamais de lui, quand il était seul, le fuyant, tout au contraire. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et il dit à la personne d'entrer.

-Edmund, vous sentez-vous bien ? demanda Caspian, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Oui, soupira le brun, en ayant quelque peu de se faire répéter cette question à tort et à travers.

-Vous nous avez quittés si promptement que je me posais des questions. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Comme je m'évertue à vous le répéter encore et encore, rien du tout, soupira Ed', d'un ton las.

-Edmund, je vous considère comme…

-Votre frère, je sais, le coupa le brun, agacé, cette fois-ci.

-Dans ces conditions, je me dois de tenir compte de votre santé et de votre bienêtre. Si cela avait été Peter, ne lui auriez-vous pas dit ce qu'il vous arrivait ?

-Je n'aurais rien eu à lui cacher, il me connait par cœur et je suis certain, qu'à l'heure actuelle où nous parlons, il sait déjà depuis un moment ce qui habite mon cœur et ma tête. Il n'est donc point comparable de parler de Peter et de vous, Caspian, répondit Edmund, les coudes posés sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Alors, si je comprends ce que vous me dites, vous m'avez menti, vous ne me considérez guère comme votre frère, soupira tristement le châtain.

-Je ne puis vous considérer ainsi, répliqua le brun, bouleversé à son tour, en se tournant et affichant une mine triste.

-Pourquoi ? demanda encore Caspian, en soupirant profondément, désolé de devoir demander cela au brun, dans l'état où il était depuis que sa sœur et son cousin étaient partis.

-Ceci m'est impossible à vous l'entretenir. Vous m'en voyez navré, Caspian, vraiment…

Caspian soupira encore, mais sourit. Il n'en voulait pas à Edmund. Il était même plus que désolé pour lui. Le brun semblait souffrir plus que nécessaire.

-Ne vous en faites pas, mon ami, je ne vous en veux guère. Si je ne suis pas votre frère, je suis au moins votre ami.

-Certes, vous l'êtes, sourit plus ou moins avec tristesse le plus jeune.

-Vous m'en voyez donc ravi, répondit Caspian.

Ce dernier le salua en lui caressant une nouvelle fois ses si belles et si douces mèches brunes. Il ne pouvait s'en empêchait. Il se demandait vaguement la raison, mais laissait couler, parce que ce n'était pas confortable de se poser des questions à tout moment. Bien sûr, il savait que l'homme était fait ainsi, toutefois, le Roi se força à penser à autre chose. Il sourit au jeune homme qui se laissait franchement aller dans la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait et le salua, le laissant de nouveau seul. Cela faisait un long moment maintenant qu'il était parti, il se devait de reprendre ses fonctions en tant que roi d'un aussi grand royaume que l'était Narnia.

Les jours qui suivirent, un bal fut organisé. Edmund se vêtit avec élégance. Il savait qu'il allait retrouver des descendants de ses anciens amis et il en fut un instant bien heureux. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bal et, voyant un blond qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, il alla vers lui.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il. Vous êtes bien le descendant de Corin ?

-Bonjour, Roi Edmund, le salua à son tour le blond, plus grand que lui de plusieurs centimètres. Oui, l'un de mes ascendants se nommait bien Corin. Il était le meilleur ami de votre sœur, dans la légende, était-ce également le cas en réalité ?

-Oui, il se trouve que Corin était le meilleur des amis de ma sœur, à cette douce époque… Vous ne vous doutez guère à quel point cela me manque…

-Je peux parfaitement l'imaginer, sourit le plus vieux. Vous avez eu tellement d'aventures vos sœurs, votre frère et vous. Mon ancêtre a tout retranscrit dans un journal. Mais, on n'a un moment douté de la véracité des propos de ce livre, soupira-t-il.

-Je vous en certifie chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses marques de ponctuations, sourit Edmund. Corin était un homme très apprécié de ma sœur, mais aussi de nous autres, anciens roi et reines. Ma sœur avait un faible pour lui, mais sa vision de ce monde a rapidement changée, malheureusement… Elle pense que tout cela n'est que pour les enfants. Qu'elle, en tant qu'adulte responsable, ne peut plus penser à ce monde qu'elle chérissait pourtant.

-Ne pensez-vous pas, que, peut-être, ne cherche-t-elle qu'à dissimuler sa tristesse de ne point pouvoir y revenir ? s'enquit le blond, le regardant perplexe.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est devenue bien trop arrogante pour penser cela… Je déplore la femme qu'elle devient, mais je ne l'en aime pas moins. Elle est ma sœur et rien que ce fait, fait d'elle une des personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux.

-Vous avez une façon bien singulière de penser, mais c'est vraiment adorable, intervint une voix, bien connue d'Edmund.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Roi Caspian. Le Roi Edmund a une pensée bien mignonne pour sa sœur, bien qu'il n'aime guère son caractère.

-Je…, commença le brun, rougissant un peu. Que faites-vous ici, Caspian ?

-Je venais vous saluer, je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée…

-Je voulais me préparer convenablement.

-Ce n'est pas en vous vêtant avec élégance ou avec convenance, que vous vous nourrirez, lui reprocha le Roi.

-Je n'avais guère faim…

-Faim ou non, vous allez dépérir… Cela fait plus d'une semaine, que nous ne vous voyons que rarement dans la journée et parfois même pendant plusieurs jours…

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien, siffla Edmund, en colère.

-Cela me concerne par le fait, que j'ai promis à votre sœur…

-Cela suffit ! rugit le brun, totalement furieux, faisant se tourner les convives, le silence revenu. Promesse ou non, je fais ce qu'il me plait. Par ailleurs, si cette promesse vous étouffe tant, laissez-la tomber, je peux me débrouiller par moi-même. Je l'ai toujours fait…, murmura-t-il sur la fin.

-Edmund…

-Non, taisez-vous ! J'en ai assez ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir retourner en Angleterre, pour être le plus loin possible de vous !

-Je…, commença le descendant de Corin, pris entre deux feux.

-Vous… auriez préféré… repartir ? murmura Caspian, la voix cassée.

-Oui ! Et Aslan lui-même sait à quel point j'aime ce monde !

-Vous me détestez donc tant ?

-Non ! hurla encore le brun. Je ne vous déteste guère ! Ou alors, oui, mais je vous déteste pour une raison bien précise…

-Que vous ne souhaitez toujours pas m'entretenir ? soupira Caspian, blessé plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

-Oui…, souffla d'un ton bas Edmund, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, laissant la salle en pleine stupeur.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti, il se dirigea vers la mer. Il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, comme il avait voulu le faire à leur arrivée précédente, quand ils avaient rencontré Caspian. Il plongea, appréciant l'eau salée sur son corps, sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. L'eau était réellement son élément. Il n'y avait que dedans qu'il s'y sentait vraiment bien. A l'intérieur de ce liquide, il pouvait réfléchir et se calmer, pleurer aussi en paix.

Le brun plongea loin, le plus loin qu'il put sans que sa respiration ne soit trop difficile à retenir. Il savait qu'il avait un bon maintien de respiration, mais, il avait eu du mal à en arriver ici. Il se mit à flotter, faisant la planche, pour regarder les poissons. Ils étaient magnifiques… différents de ceux qu'il pouvait voir sur Terre.

Soudain, il sentit une poigne se refermer sur sa taille et il sursauta, relâchant sa respiration. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Êtes-vous fou ? s'écria-t-il, toussant.

-Mais… mais ce devrait être à moi de dire cela ! hurla à son tour Caspian. Vous… vous étiez en train de vous noyer sciemment !

-C'est faux ! cria Edmund. Je regardais le banc de poissons que vous venez de faire fuir !

-Vous… regardiez les… poissons ? s'enquit Caspian, surpris, en relâchant sa prise.

-Évidemment ! Lorsque je suis énervé ou déprimé, je me jette à l'eau, afin de regarder les poissons… A Narnia, ils sont bien différents de ceux de la Terre, alors j'aime les regarder, ils me calment…, expliqua le jeune Pevensie.

-Oh… Excusez-moi… Je ne savais pas…

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Edmund, sentant toujours les bras autour de sa taille, rougissant sous ce fait.

-Je suis venu vous chercher… Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous…

-Ah, soupira Edmund. Pourquoi devez-vous toujours vous excuser… ? Vous ne savez guère ce qui me préoccupe, vous ne pouvez pas vous excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas à votre connaissance…

-C'est vrai, mais… Si cela permet que vous me pardonniez…

-Je ne peux vous pardonner quelque chose sur laquelle vous et moi n'avons aucun contrôle, murmura Ed' en rougissant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous voulez réellement savoir ce qui me préoccupe ? demanda Edmund, en ayant assez de toute cette petite guerre.

-Oui, répondit d'un ton curieux et enthousiaste Caspian.

-Je… suis tombé… amoureux.

-Et c'est cela qui vous préoccupe ? Je suis bien amoureux de votre sœur…

Cette phrase ne déchira pas seulement le cœur d'Edmund, il se dégagea aussi rapidement des bras de Caspian.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, murmura-t-il, la tête baissée, d'une voix brisée.

-Edmund… allez-vous bien ? s'enquit le Roi, d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme. Il se trouve que l'amour que je porte, n'a rien de normal, en particulier pour le monde d'où je viens…

-Qui aimez-vous ? Ne me dites pas que c'est votre sœur ? s'enquit Caspian.

-Non, cet amour est atypique, mais pas incestueux.

-Alors, qu'en est-il ?

-Je suis amoureux d'un homme…, chuchota Ed'.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas anormal, pas plus qu'atypique, alors…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-A Narnia, beaucoup de couples de même sexe ont été recensés. Pour vous faire une idée, il y a quelques années, Aslan a même accordé à ce genre de couples d'avoir des enfants de manière biologique…

-Là n'est pas la question, Caspian…

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous tant tendu lorsque je vous ai dit aimer votre sœur ? demanda à brûle pourpoint le châtain.

-Si ce n'est pas un amour incestueux et que j'aime un homme, que je me suis tendu dans vos bras quand vous avez dit être amoureux, vous pouvez faire le rapprochement par vous-même, ne croyez-vous pas ? rougit le brun.

Le Roi réfléchit un petit instant, additionnant les faits évoqués par le brun. Mais il avait étrangement du mal à se concentrer avec les joues rouges du jeune homme face à lui. De même que pour cette bouche humide, qu'il savait salée. Il se concentra tout de même et finit par écarquiller les yeux, lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion du brunet.

-Vous… vous m'aimez ?

-C'est ce que j'ai insinué… C'est un fait… C'est ce que je ressens, répondit Edmund.

Il se dégagea ensuite des bras de Caspian, qui était toujours figé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ou alors, il n'avait pas envie de comprendre… Il se croyait amoureux de Susan et avoir un grand faible pour l'Etoile Bleue, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre en cet instant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un sourire lui monta au visage, progressivement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette déclaration ne l'avait guère laissé froid… Oh non, bien au contraire ! Il avait chaud, il tremblait des pieds à la tête, toujours en battant de ces mêmes pieds pour ne pas couler, comme par instinct. Il sortit alors de son état léthargique et extatique et se tourna, pour s'apercevoir que le brun avait déjà disparu, laissant ses vêtements sur la plage.

Le châtain rejoignit la plage lui aussi, attrapa les vêtements d'Edmund, les siens dégoulinant d'eau, ayant, inquiet, plongé tout vêtu. Il courut ensuite le plus rapidement qu'il put jusqu'à la chambre du brun, puis, se figea. Comment allait-il se rattraper de la déclaration qu'il avait faite précédemment ? Il avait blessé le jeune homme en lui disant qu'il aimait sa sœur, alors il ne pourrait pas revenir le voir et se rétracter, c'était tout à fait impossible. Le jeune homme ne le croirait évidemment pas. Il continua alors sa marche, mais pour rejoindre sa propre chambre et se changer. Il posa délicatement les vêtements de son petit brun sur son lit et s'habilla d'une nouvelle toilette. Les vêtements humides se retrouvèrent lancés négligemment sur le balcon de sa chambre et il ressortit pour retourner au bal.

-L'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda le descendant de Corin.

-Oui, Sir Oswald, il était en train de se baigner, rien d'alarmant, sourit-il poliment.

-Bien, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'un aussi bel homme que lui se blesse ou pire, sous le coup de la colère, répondit le blond, en souriant doucement, alors que Caspian se contractait.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « aussi bel homme » ?

-Ne le saviez-vous guère, Votre Majesté ? Je suis attiré par les belles créatures du sexe fort. Le Roi Edmund est un exemple plus que significatif.

-Ne le voulez-vous que dans votre lit ? susurra d'une voix basse et menaçante le Roi.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Votre Majesté.

-L'offense est tout de même réalisée ! Edmund n'est pas un jouet que vous pouvez prendre et jeter ! C'est un être humain, avec sa fragilité, sa fierté et ses sentiments !

Caspian se sentait bouillir. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi d'Edmund ? Soudain, il se figea, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il soupira de soulagement en se disant que ce n'était que parce qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère et qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal ou se serve de lui. Il continua à regarder Sir Oswald avec des yeux noirs.

-Je vous interdis de vous approcher de lui.

-Bi… bien Sir…, répondit le blond en faisant une révérence avant de partir, effrayé de la brusque colère de son Roi.

Ledit Roi commença alors à boire, se grisant les sens. Quelques heures et verres plus tard, il était assez tard et il était vraiment ivre, riant pour un rien, se renfrognant de la même manière. Soudain, il se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres royales. Contre toute attente, il se trompa de chambre et entra dans celle du brun. Il était endormi, torse nu. Il avait encore des traces de larmes séchées sur son beau visage de porcelaine, mais un grand sourire le fendait. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, bien que titubant, il se pencha vers l'endormi et l'entendit murmurer son prénom, le rendant toute chose. Il monta sur le lit, grippant sur le plus petit et se pencha sur son visage. Alors que le brun prononçait encore son prénom, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, de façon curieuse. La texture des lèvres du jeune Roi était douce, légèrement humide et surtout son souffle était chaud, et parfumé d'une douce odeur de miel. Il avait dû ressortir pour prendre un petit encas et revenir dans sa chambre.

Les yeux noirs du plus jeune s'ouvrirent. Il sourit, pensant qu'il était encore en plein rêve. Il serra le châtain dans ses bras, fort.

-Faites-moi l'amour, murmura le brun, dans son oreille.

-Avec plaisir, Ed', répondit le Roi.

Le Roi ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Edmund, pour sa part, se croyait encore en train de rêver, alors, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte non plus. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour. Peu de temps après qu'Edmund se soit endormi, Caspian se releva, alla prendre un verre d'eau et se dirigea cette fois vers sa propre chambre. Il s'y dévêtit, puis se coucha.

Le lendemain, Edmund se demanda vaguement, pendant un moment, pourquoi il avait tellement mal aux reins, mais se dit qu'il avait dû se faire mal en rêvant et resta dans son lit à revivre son rêve. Bien qu'il trouva ses jambes pleines de semence, il rougit en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû rêver moins fort. Alors que, Caspian, de son côté, avait un terrible mal de tête et ne se rappelait presque plus rien de sa soirée, à partir du moment où il avait dit sa façon de penser à Sir Oswald. Il prit une potion, posée sur sa table de nuit par une des servantes du château, qui savait pertinemment qu'il ressortirait de sa soirée avec une sacrée gueule de bois.

Il avala sa potion et sentit déjà qu'elle faisait effet, bien qu'il ne se souvienne toujours de rien. Il secoua les épaules pour se les détendre, s'étira tel un chat, puis sortit de sa chambre. Enfin, son mal de tête était passé. Il était vraiment heureux de trouver ce genre de potion à Narnia, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans. Il marcha à pas guillerets vers la grande salle et s'installa pour un bon petit-déjeuner. Il vit que le brunet n'était pas levé et soupira de ce fait. Il était triste de ne pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments, mais voilà, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes…

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis cette fameuse soirée. Edmund avait de plus en plus mal au ventre et avait souvent la nausée. Il était aussi très souvent attiré ou répugné par telle ou telle odeur. Enfin, il mangeait des choses vraiment étranges et il était très émotif. Edmund pensa qu'il avait déjà vu ces symptômes, mais il ne voulait pas se rappeler où, surtout quand il considérait qu'il avait légèrement grossi. De toute manière, il était impossible qu'il soit… atteint de cette… maladie.

Finalement, lassé de tergiverser sur cette probable maladie, toujours plus ou moins déprimé par l'attitude désinvolte de Caspian à son égard souvent, cela lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il prit alors la décision d'aller voir le médecin de la Cour. C'était une belle nymphe des bois. Le voyant arrivé, elle le regarda avec un immense sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'installa sur le lit blanc et s'allongea à sa demande.

-Vous venez enfin me voir pour votre grossesse, mon Roi ?

-Ma… quoi ?

-Votre grossesse, mon Roi, répéta la nymphe, comme ne comprenant pas la confusion d'Edmund.

-Je… Je… Je suis vierge, voyons ! Je ne peux pas être… enceint !

-Mais mon Roi, vous êtes bel et bien enceint…

-Mais, c'est impossible ! s'écria le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas la vierge Marie !

-Euh… qui ?

-Croyance de mon monde, expliqua-t-il en se calmant un instant avant de crier, c'est impossible, dans tous les cas !

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda une voix bien connue du brun. Ed' ? Que faites-vous ici ? Êtes-vous souffrant ?

-Je… Je… , rougit le brun.

-Notre Roi est enceint, sourit largement la nymphe.

-Pardon ? hurla Caspian. Et qui est le père ? demanda-t-il, hargneux, envers Edmund.

-Mais, je ne peux pas être enceint, je suis vierge !

-Vous… êtes vierge ? Mais, si Arcadia dit que vous êtes enceint, vous l'êtes sans plus de doute.

-Mais voyons, puisque je vous dis que je suis vierge ! Je sais tout de même si j'ai déjà partagé la couche d'un homme ou non !

-Je suppose que oui, mais, je reste sur ma position, Arcadia n'a pu se tromper. Elle est une nymphe, elle connait ces choses-là d'instinct.

-Bon, cette discussion ne mène nulle part, dit le brun, se levant, blessé que Caspian ne le croit pas. Je ne suis pas enceint puisque je suis toujours vierge ! Et je le serais certainement pendant le reste de ma vie, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Sur cette dernière remarque, Edmund remit sa tunique en place et sorti en trombe de la salle de soins. Comment Caspian pouvait-il être si cruel et blessant ? Le brun sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il était vrai qu'il pensait à cette possibilité. Il avait vu sa mère enceinte de Lucy, après tout, mais… comme il s'évertuait à le répéter, il était toujours vierge et il ne s'appelait pas Marie pour être enceint malgré ce fait. Il sentit une violente nausée remonter et il se retint avec peine de vomir, une main sur le ventre et l'autre sur la bouche. Toutefois, en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vomit sur le sol carrelé du château. Une servante, passant dans ce coin, le vit et se précipita sur lui, lui tenant les cheveux.

-Allez-vous bien, mon Roi ?

-Je crois que…, commença-t-il avant d''être pris d'une nouvelle nausée.

-Là, là…, s'exclama la servante, je vais vous raccompagner à vos appartements.

-Mer… ci…

La servante sourit et, en sortant une petite cloche, la fit tinter et dans la seconde suivante, des petits lutins apparurent et la tâche de la faiblesse soudaine de l'ancien Roi fut rapidement nettoyée. Edmund suivit la servante, qui le soutenait, vers sa chambre. Elle le coucha et le borda, lui donnant un verre d'eau, toujours présent sur la table de chevet des membres de la Cour, afin qu'il se rince la bouche.

-Qu'alliez-vous dire, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par vos nausées, Majesté ?

-Je… crois que… je suis réellement… enceint, soupira-t-il.

-Mais, c'est fantastique ! s'écria la servante.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Marian. Majesté.

-Marian, je suis censé être vierge, alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer cette grossesse, commença à pleurer le brun.

-Je ne saurais dire, Sir, lui répondit-elle, désolée.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien… mes hormones sont…

-Je comprends, Sir, s'amusa-t-elle cette fois.

-Voudriez-vous… être ma sage-femme ?

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, votre Majesté, mais, suis-je vraiment qualifiée ?

-A vous de me le dire… Avez-vous déjà été enceinte ?

-Oui, mon mari et moi avons deux magnifiques enfants, sourit-elle.

-Alors, vous êtes qualifiée, sourit à son tour Edmund.

C'est ainsi que Marian devint la sage-femme du brun. Il s'entendait bien avec la servante. Elle était assez jeune, plus vieille que lui, certes, mais jeune, blonde aux yeux bleus, typique du Narnia d'antan. Elle était drôle, gentille et toujours joyeuse. Edmund, quand il se sentait mal par rapport à ses sentiments envers Caspian, demandait à la voir. Elle était devenue sa confidente et il s'éloignait de plus en plus de Caspian, qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre la tête. Il était jaloux de toute l'attention que le brun portait à cette servante. Si le plus jeune n'était pas enceint et attaché à cette servante, il la renverrait sans plus de sentiments. Comment osait-elle s'approprier le jeune brun ? Et puis, il se posait toujours la question de qui, l'avait mis enceint ? Ed' continuait de dire qu'il était vierge, mais ne niait plus sa grossesse. De toute manière, cela aurait été compliqué, vu l'état de son ventre.

Finalement, un jour, n'y tenant plus et sentant la jalousie le gagner de plus en plus, son cœur s'emballait tout autant à la vue du brun, et ses rêves peu catholiques qu'il faisait depuis… la nuit où il avait bu à avoir sa première gueule de bois, le châtain se rua dans la chambre du brun.

-Edmund, nous devons parler !

-Euh… plait-il ?

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il, du bout des lèvres à Marian, qui fit une révérence et se retira.

-De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir, Caspian ?

-Vous me rendez fou !

-Com… comment ? rougit fortement le brun.

-Vous m'avez bien compris, répondit le Roi en s'approchant du lit du jeune Pevensie. Vous me rendez fou. La jalousie m'étreint à chaque fois que je vous vois avec cette servante, alors que vous ne vous approchez plus de moi. Vous me manquez Edmund et… je vous aime !

-Je… euh… quoi ?

-Je vous aime !

-Je crois que…, commença Edmund en pâlissant.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, Edmund ? demanda Caspian, paniquant quant à la pâleur soudaine du brun.

-Rappelez Marian, s'il vous plait… Je crois qu'il est temps…

-Vous… Vous voulez dire que…. ?

-Oui, Caspian, hurla presque Edmund, lorsqu'une contraction le prit.

-Marian, Marian !

-Oui, Sir ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la servante en entrant au pas de course.

-Il… il va accoucher !

-Oh, Aslan !

Tout fut ensuite préparé pour la césarienne. Il fallait libérer Edmund immédiatement du bébé, pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe avec les eaux et qu'Edmund reste avec cette eau en lui, sinon ce serait dangereux. Après plusieurs minutes à pratiquer la chirurgie, un magnifique petit garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé, pleurant de sa petite voix aigüe fut sorti du ventre du brun.

-Voici votre fils, Roi Edmund, comment comptez-vous l'appeler ?

-Caspian, à vous de choisir…., répondit le brun d'une voix endormie.

-Mais, il est votre fils et non le mien…

-Choisissez, s'il vous plait, sourit paresseusement le brunet.

-Bien, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Je vous aime, répondit simplement le jeune Roi.

-Est-ce une bonne raison ?

-Elle est parfaite, au contraire, continua le jeune homme. Vous êtes son père autant que moi.

-Mais nous…

-Je sais, mais, si nous nous mettons ensemble, il sera votre fils autant que le mien, et comme je souhaite de tout mon cœur me mettre avec vous…

-Bien, sourit Caspian à son tour, au jeune homme si faible, qui faisait battre son cœur. Alors, que pensez-vous de Maël ?

-J'aime beaucoup, répondit Edmund. Je vous aime, dit-il avant de s'endormir d'épuisement.

Maël Caspian Pevensie était donc né en ce fabuleux jour de printemps. Pendant son sommeil réparateur, Edmund eut la visite impromptue d'Aslan. Celui-ci lui révéla que le père de son enfant était bel et bien Caspian. Il lui expliqua que son « rêve » n'en était point un. Le jeune homme, même endormi, piqua un fard qui surprit Marian et Caspian, qui étaient restés près de lui.

Quand il se réveilla, Caspian était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, tenant Maël dans ses bras. Il sourit à ce tableau. Puis, se rappelant soudain de son rêve, il rougit furieusement.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, mon Amour ?

-Je… euh… Maël est… bel et bien, votre fils, rougit-il encore davantage.

-Bien sûr, vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-Mais non, je veux dire qu'il est _réellement_ votre fils. Il a vos gênes, votre sang…

-Mais… Comment ?

-Lors de la soirée qui a suivi ma déclaration, vous… étiez ivre et… je pensais rêver…. Et… enfin voilà… Nous avons… fait l'amour, rougit encore Edmund, devenant ainsi rouge pivoine.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ? commença à s'énerver Caspian.

-Vous n'avez aucun reproche à me faire, je pensais que je rêvais, et c'est Aslan qui vient de me dire ce qu'il en est réellement, rétorqua Ed', piqué au vif.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus, se radoucit Caspian, en détournant les yeux, honteux.

-Vous êtes pardonné à une seule condition, sourit en coin le brunet.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Vous avez obligation de m'embrasser !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon Amour, répondit le châtain avant de fondre sur ses lèvres qu'il « rêvait » d'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, alors que des pleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre entre les deux. Caspian, qui tenait toujours Maël dans ses bras, lui embrassa le front puis, le tendit à Edmund, qui le regarda comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Le petit ange ouvrit ses yeux et les fixa un moment sur lui. Edmund lui embrassa les joues et le front, puis le nez et enfin, embrassa sa tête. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Caspian reprit le bout de chou et le tendit à Marian en disant au brun qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Celui-ci sourit.

-D'accord, mais vous restez près de moi, mon Amour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pourrais aller à l'encontre de cela, Bébé, sourit Cas', l'appellation donnant des frissons partout à Edmund.

-Je vous aime, redit-il encore.

-Je vous aime aussi, Bébé, répondit Caspian, faisant une fois de plus frissonner Ed'.

Caspian monta sur le lit d'Edmund et le serra dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent, un sourire béat sur le visage, alors que Marian tint le bébé sur son bras droit et montra de sa main gauche les deux jeunes hommes du doigt.

-Tu vois, c'est tes papas, ils t'aiment déjà beaucoup, autant qu'ils s'aiment l'un l'autre. Tu en as de la chance ! Je suis sûre que tu seras un bébé choyé et que tu deviendras aussi gentil et majestueux qu'eux. Laissons-les dormir, maintenant… Toi aussi, tu en as besoin, mon petit prince.

Sur cette phrase, Marian déposa le petit prince dans son berceau, tout à côté de ses papas et sortit à pas de loup, vers les cuisines où elle alla préparer plusieurs biberons avant de retourner dans sa chambre attribuée, afin qu'elle reste auprès d'Ed' et maintenant, du petit prince. Edmund lui avait demandée d''être la nourrice de son enfant et elle avait accepté sans hésitation.

Dans la chambre d'Edmund, deux jeunes Rois dormaient, enlacés l'un à l'autre, la tête du plus jeune reposant dans le cou du plus vieux, alors qu'un bras enserré son épaule. Près d'eux, reposait un joli berceau, celui de Caspian, offert à Edmund, alors qu'il ne savait pas que Maël était son fils, qui reposait dedans, comme un bienheureux.

Pendant la nuit, les pleurs de Maël réveillèrent Edmund, qui voulut s'empresser de prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais fut pris de cout par Marian qui était entrée dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt, sachant que l'enfant n'allait pas tarder à réclamer sa nourriture. Caspian ne se réveilla même pas. Edmund retraça les traits de son visage, Il pensa qu'il avait de la chance et qu'Aslan avait raison, il était loin d'avoir appris tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre dans ce monde. Il embrassa son Amour sur ses fines lèvres et l'autre homme soupira de contentement, répondant par automatisme et Edmund sourit « Je l'ai enfin eu, mon Caspian ! » pensa-il avant de se recoucher correctement et de se rendormir.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! C'est ici que cela se termine ^^. J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review, si le coeur vous en dit ;P.<strong>

******A bientôt, peut-être ! :D  
><strong>


End file.
